


Are you down to be a distraction, baby?

by tapasjin (orphan_account)



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 10:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10717311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tapasjin
Summary: Jinyoung opens his mouth to reply and closes it again. Then: “You’re lucky you’re cute.”At this, Seonho chokes on his piece of meat. Guan Lin thinks he misheard.





	Are you down to be a distraction, baby?

Guan Lin spends most of his time on the show a little confused. Then paired with the language barrier and it’s almost impossible to really know what’s going on. So he’s definitely confused and it’s not like everyone has the time to explain everything to him. It’s hard work. All of it. The practices, the scrutiny. He feels out of place for the most part, but he doesn’t doubt that it’s an opportunity to be part of the show in the first place. He just wishes he knew what he was doing.

 

Of course, and as his luck would have it, he’s late for practice one day. He tries to pat his hair down and tries his best to not look like he’d just jumped out of bed a minute ago. So he rushes around the corner, hand combing through his hair, and goes to tackle another trainee down to the floor.

 

“Oww!” Jinyoung yelps underneath him. Guan Lin only knows his name because who doesn’t know Jinyoung.

 

“Sorry!” apologizes Guan Lin with utter mortification. He proceeds to get up and offer his hand, but he misjudges the distance and ends up slapping Jinyoung’s cheek instead.

 

Make that mortified times ten.

 

“I hope you didn’t mean that,” Jinyoung mutters as he pushes himself off the floor with no help from Guan Lin. He rubs at his reddening cheek.

 

“No, I was rushing to practice!” Guan Lin fidgets in his spot for a little bit. He hopes he’s projecting some sort of emotion on his face reminiscent of someone very sorry. He’s terrible at this kind of stuff.

 

“Okayyyy, right. I’m going now.” Jinyoung leaves and shoots him a look, like he can’t believe any of that just happened. Guan Lin doesn’t blame him.

 

Guan Lin takes a good look at his hand, the one he used to slap Jinyoung’s face, and considers lecturing it for not following what his brain is saying.

 

But that’s weird, so he doesn’t.

 

* * *

The thing about violently knocking people down is that they somehow take it as an offer of friendship. Because Guan Lin can’t quite wrap his mind around the fact that Jinyoung’s asking to sit down with him and Seonho.

 

That’s why he doesn’t answer and Jinyoung’s left to awkwardly stand there, until Seonho speaks up and tells him the spot is open. Guan Lin expects Jinyoung to sit in front and away from him, but he goes to sit right. next. to. him.

 

What is Guan Lin supposed to do now. Talk? He doesn’t even talk that much to Seonho. He mostly listens while Seonho complains about running out of snacks. What can he even talk about—

 

“I like your shirt.” He blurts out, forcing the corners of his lips to lift and form a smile.

 

Seonho gasps to his left and Jinyoung shoots him an odd look again.

 

Oh right. They both got demoted to F Rank today.

 

“I mean- I like the color gray on yo- just in general. I’m nots saying you're bad- you’re not. You’re a great dancer.” This conversation is going downhill before it even had the chance to go up. 

 

Jinyoung opens his mouth to reply and closes it again. Then: “You’re lucky you’re cute.”

 

At this, Seonho chokes on his piece of meat. Guan Lin thinks he misheard. But just in case, he goes along with it.

 

“Thanks?”

 

Jinyoung smiles at him, though a little strained. Guan Lin didn’t think he was capable. Jinyoung’s usually all broody, projecting prince of darkness vibes all over.

 

This is must be some sort of opposite day. Doing things that’s not the usual. Which explains why Jinyoung then proceeds to wink at him.

 

* * *

That night, Guan Lin can’t fall asleep.

 

He looks over to Seonho who he knows hasn’t fallen asleep because he can hear the plastic wrapper of his chip bag crinkling.

 

“Wasn’t Jinyoung acting weird today?” He waits for the crinkling to stop and Seonho peers over the railing of his bunk bed.

 

“No, why?”

 

“Didn’t you choke when you heard him say he thought I was cute?” Seonho spends roughly two seconds thinking about it before answering.

 

“Oh, that’s because I was eating kind of fast. I didn’t hear what he said. Are you sure that’s what he said? Maybe he’s complimenting you? Beautiful people appreciate other beautiful people.” Seonho finally takes a breath and inhales a chip along with it.

 

“No?” Guan Lin says, unsure.

 

“Maybe it’s just me. Don’t think too much about it.”

 

Seonho rolls back to his bed. Guan Lin settles back into his own and begins to spend too much time thinking about it.

 

 

* * *

Jinyoung doesn’t sit next to him again, which only serves to prove Guan Lin’s theory that it was all a fluke.

 

“That, or you temporarily got transported into an alternate universe,” Seonho speculates when Guan Lin talks to him about it.

 

“Huh?” Guan Lin replies, not really paying attention. At the corner of his eye, he’s watching Jinyoung play with a puppy. Well, not so much playing as it is just having a staring contest with the dog. It’s endearing, in a weird way. And maybe even a little cute.

 

Wait, what.

 

* * *

Figuring out that you’re maybe a little gay for someone like Jinyoung brings a lot of questions into Guan Lin’s life. The first one being, what is he going to do with the piece of information.

 

Like many things in his life, Guan Lin’s used to ignoring things. But the thing about realizing an aspect to your sexuality that’s never been explored before, is the curiosity to see if he does actually swing that way.

 

So for the next few days, he does a lot of staring (at other guys), ogling (at their crotches), and comparing his attraction to them (to Jinyoung) to see if he is attracted to guys. What he concludes is that other guys are disgusting, that it’s weird to look at other people’s crotches, and Jinyoung’s so much better looking than anyone else in the room.

 

Therefore, he must be Jinyoung-sexual.

 

But now that he’s solved one question, he’s presented with this answer and he REALLY doesn’t know what to do with this one.

 

This is where the pining comes in.

 

* * *

Pining is a lot like staring, but with a lot more feelings involved. Like jealousy when other guys get too close to Jinyoung. Sadness when Guan Lin realizes that Jinyoung hasn’t spoken to him in days. Or that really desperate to get into Jinyoung’s pants sort of feeling that he’s trying his best to ignore at the moment.

 

It’s just makes things harder.

 

* * *

Guan Lin learns that Jinyoung has a lot of charms.

 

Like when he comes into the practice room, obviously just asleep a few minutes before, and his hair frames his face. Or when he diligently practices by himself and avoids looking at the camera. Or the way he marginally looks less broody when someone compliments him.

 

Jinyoung doesn’t talk much. Doesn’t seem to have any friends among the trainees. He’s modest. Humble. Always willing to learn. The good stuff.

 

Then there’s the smile. Kittens and puppies can’t compare. Guan Lin sort of melts when he sees it. Not that he’ll ever admit it to anyone.

 

So there’s that.

 

* * *

Guan Lin’s alone in his dorm, lying on his bed and jotting down thoughts on his trainee journal. In reality, he’s thinking of a million scenarios that could happen between him and Jinyoung.

 

“Hey.”

 

Guan Lin looks up from the clipboard in his hand and into Jinyoung’s eyes. He’s currently leaning against the doorframe, an unreadable expression on his face. And he looks cool and all, and Guan Lin's heart is beating kinda fast. But why is he here?

 

“Can I come in?” At this point, Guan Lin’s uncomfortably aware of a weird tension that’s permeating throughout the room. It makes him want to bite his nails in anticipation.

 

"Do you need something?" He says instead.

 

"No," Jinyoung says as if that answers all of the questions running through Guan Lin's mind.

 

Instead, he keeps it cool and scoots over in his bed. “Here, take a seat.”

 

“Thanks.”

 

Like a lot of his previous encounters with Jinyoung, this one is unexpected. In more ways that one. Especially when Jinyoung lies down next to him, crowding Guan Lin towards the wall. Guan Lin wonders if his invitation to come sit down got misconstrued to 'lie down next to me'. He can't be that bad at Korean. 

 

Jinyoung is warm against Guan Lin’s bare arms. Guan Lin adamantly ignores how excited that makes him feel.

 

“Sorry, I’m a little tired from filming," Jinyoung explains, as though sensing Guan Lin's restlessness.

 

“I can sit up instead,” Guan Lin offers, just so he has space to breath and think without getting distracted.

 

“If you move, I have to move. So let’s just stay like this for a bit.” Jinyoung reasons. 

 

“The bed is kinda small,” Guan Lin remarks, because he refuses to say, 'I think you’re cute and I might be into you'. Now that he thinks about it, he might just say exactly that.

 

“If I wasn’t here, you’d have more space.” Guan Lin's running out of excuses.

 

“I don’t mind.”

 

“I can move to other beds—” Guan Lin goes to move a bit, a little desperate to get away in case he says or does something he regrets. But just as he sits up, Jinyoung stops him and rolls over so that he’s sitting on Guan Lin’s abdomen. He uses his hands to pin Guan Lin’s shoulders down to the bed.

 

Guan Lin’s sure his heart stopped beating in the middle of that.

 

“You look at me,” Jinyoung accuses softly. “Why?”

 

'Because I like you a lot' is at the tip of his tongue, but what comes out is a garbled noise because Guan Lin's unable to think coherently at the moment.

 

“You look at me like you’re waiting for something to happen,” Jinyoung adds, pressing hard on his shoulders. It skews Guan Lin's arm a little weird, so he moves it and it just so happens to settle on Jinyoung’s hips. Right where his shirt has ridden up to expose skin.

 

Jinyoung breath hitches and the pupils of his eyes dilate. To see it happen up close sends a bolt of arousal down Guan Lin’s stomach. The tension is so palpable that Guan Lin doesn’t even realize when he uses his other hand to pull down Jinyoung’s head to meet his lips with his own.

 

Guan presses his lips softly against Jinyoung's, shy and tentative despite the desperation clawing at his skin. But when Jinyoung let’s out a gasp and a small whine, Guan Lin tilts his head up to fit their mouths closer together and presses even deeper. He falters for a moment on how to proceed when Jinyoung begins to lick and suck on his lower lip.

 

Guan Lin’s hand on Jinyoung’s hip tightens before slipping under the shirt to feel more of the warm skin that has been slowly enticing him just moments before. Jinyoung responds by swiping his tongue across his lips, and Guan Lin parts his lips in surprise. Before he knows it, Jinyoung’s tongue is in his mouth. Guan Lin presses upwards as well, reaching out with his tongue to meet Jinyoung's. Their mouths slide together. Not wanting to be outdone, Guan Lin swings his legs so that they both roll over and he has Jinyoung pinned down to the bed.

 

That elicits a sweet moan from Jinyoung, and Guan Lin savors it. Jinyoung then wraps his arms around Guan Lin’s neck and pulls him closer so that their bodies align perfectly with each other's. Guan Lin takes the opportunity to finally position himself between Jinyoung's legs and he grinds his pelvis down, and they both gasp into each other's mouths.

 

Everything's hot and heady, and Guan Lin's close to losing his mind.

 

They lose track of time. Guan Lin doesn’t know how long he spends just rubbing circles on Jinyoung’s hip with his thumb, but he eventually pulls away when he hears the intercom come to life with an announcement.

 

He looks down to see Jinyoung breathing heavily. His lips are red and slightly bruised, beckoning for Guan Lin to lean down again. But he hears the other trainees outside the door, so he lifts himself off and wipes his mouth, leaving his body wanting to press close against Jinyoung again.

 

Jinyoung also sits up and tries to calm down the mess they’ve created in his hair. When Guan Lin chances a look, Jinyoung is staring at him in daze.

 

It’s now or never.

 

“I like you.”

 

The words escape his mouth quietly, like he’s not quite sure he’s actually saying them out loud. But from the smile that appears on Jinyoung’s face, they’ve been heard loud and clear.

  
And for once, Guan Lin knows what he’s doing.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a picture of them together, and that's when i knew i had to write a fic, lol. very rough draft.


End file.
